camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlee Costello
Personality Cheeky, smart, intelligent, musical and very troublesome. She loves to prank people and can persuade people very easily. She can be nice to her friends and not prank them, but with people she has no idea about she pranks them. She usually appears sitting down playing her guitar or pranking some people. She changes her personality a lot, when she was younger she was always quiet and never ever spoke to anyone. But she also falls in love very easily. History Charlise Costello was a famous fashion designer that worked for Gucci. She met Shu/Anubis/Set one day and seen him in a cafe, they became all 'lovey-dovey' and soon fell in love him. Charlise soon became pregnant with Charlee. Shu/Anubis/Sets explained to her that he was a god and couldn't see her after the child was born, soon Charlee was born and all that Charlise remembered that day was Shu/Anubis/Set leaving her. "July 16 2006: Dear Diary, today I've had it mom was real serious about me writing my 'stupid' stories. I don't think there stupid but she does. She hates me just because my so called 'father' left...to tell the truth I don't even think he loves me. Mom's screaming at me for writing in this journal again sorry but bye. Charlee" Charlee was teased when she was little and wanted to be called by her middle name. One day her mother shouted at her Dawn in public and it got stuck. Charlee or Dawn loved story writing ever since she was young she started to scribble drawings about what happened and she read many books. She started writing her own diary about her life, her mother thought it was a great idea until Dawn got addicted to it. She screamed, shouted and ripped up her stories while Dawn just stood there silently looking at the pieces of paper on the ground. "August 1 2006: When I wake up I see a man in the kitchen with a baby in his arms, I stare for awhile until mother tells me I have a new sister and step-father. My new sister's name is Antonia mom says that I'll have someone to play with and I'll be more 'social' what's up with my mom these days? First it's shouting and screaming then the next thing I know it's oh you have a new baby sister. My new room is the attic now, well I have to sleep now good night. Dawn" Dawn's mother soon fell in love with a photographer James E'Louise and they soon got married. A few months later Charlise became pregnant and didn't tell Dawn anything about James or the baby, she kept silent and just watched Dawn scribble in her writing book. One morning Dawn woke up and found James with a baby in his arms, Dawn just stared at him and her mother explained that this was her new step-father and half-sister. Dawn ran up to her room and slammed the door shut not knowing what to say. "December 31 2010: I'm sick of being called names such as: Weirdo, emo girl, loser, dweeb and loads other that it could be a list. Well my teachers are being weird and when I mean weird, I mean REAL weird. I feel like I'm always being watched all the time. Well my new younger sister Antonia or Nia is nice I guess, never thought she'd be like that. Well mom's screaming her head off...bye. Dawn." When Dawn grew older, she felt like she was being watched all the time. Teachers never liked her or spoke to her unless in class or she's been given detention for pranking a teacher or playing on her PSP in class. One day she was attacked by a monster, two demigods spotted her and started to attack the monster. Dawn asked what was going on and the two demigods said she was 'special', Dawn was never special in her life but she just followed them to camp. "Janurary 5 2013: Well I'm special eh? Define special then I'll understand, but noo! These two people didn't tell me what type of special I was! This might be my last diary entry...so bye. Dawn." Powers Offensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to, while using a specially made hilt, funnel air into a razor sharp sword or knife. Defensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Shu have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #While flying, Children of Shu move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly. Supplementary #Children of Shu have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. Counselor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases, children of Shu can create a massive tornado, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to violently assault others with strong winds and debris. Traits #Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area. Relationships Category:Counselors Category:Children of Shu Category:Female Category:Demigod